


five fading sunsets (and counting)

by aquapetals (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Canon, F/M, challenge
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 07:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11270523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/aquapetals
Summary: Ketika Travis tak bisa mencuri; dan Katie tak mampu menumbuhkan tanaman. {untuk #ChallengeYourselfChallenge}





	five fading sunsets (and counting)

**Author's Note:**

> Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Trials of Apollo © Rick Riordan, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini.  
>  _friendship/romance – post!heroes of olympus. untuk #challengeyourselfchallenge: paket medium._

_five fading sunsets and counting_

—( _yang mana travis tak bisa mencuri; dan katie tak mampu menumbuhkan tanaman.)_

* * *

Jangan minta Katie Gardner merunutnya lagi.

Mary, teman Katie, kenal seseorang yang berteman dengan seseorang, yang punya teman yang memiliki kenalan seorang perempuan dari Massachussets, yang punya rumah dua lantai di tepi pantai.

Intinya, perjalanan itu dimulai dengan membuka ruang untuk lingkaran baru, mengetahui bahwa si fulan ternyata sudah berkenalan dengan fulan sejak lama, dan si fulan selanjutnya ternyata teman kecil yang hilang dari fulan. Amerika Serikat begitu besar, tapi Katie tak mengerti ternyata dunianya terhubung begitu saja. Tiga kelompok berkumpul untuk berlibur bersama, dan musim gugur yang menjelang rasanya tak begitu menyebalkan lagi.

Mary meminjam mobil kakaknya yang sedang ikut pertukaran pelajar, dan Katie adalah penumpang istimewa yang duduk di kursi depan. Mary bertanya kapan terakhir kali Katie pergi ke pantai, dan Katie tak bisa mengingatnya. Ingatannya lebih banyak diisi oleh Perkemahan Blasteran ... dan terutama Pertempuran Manhattan dan Perang Gaea, yang masih membekas seperti parasit-parasit pengganggu yang tak bisa dienyahkannya meski minta bantuan peri hutan paling senior sekalipun.

"Dia mengirimiku foto rumahnya. Bagian dalamnya cukup keren. Paling tidak, akan membuat Instagram kita lebih berwarna," Mary tersenyum geli.

"Mana?" Katie langsung menerima ponsel dari Mary. "Mereka sudah tiba di sana, ya? Kita telat, dong."

"Tidak apa. Mereka yang bertugas menyiapkan makanan dan minuman penyambut, kalau begitu."

Katie mengamati foto-foto yang dikirimkan Renata, teman-dari-teman-aduh-sudahlah Mary. Interior rumah itu cukup ngejreng, warna-warni pada satu ruangan bisa bercampur dengan spektakuler. Renata memotret teman-temannya, satu setengah kelompok yang sudah berkumpul. Beberapa orang terlihat sedang membersihkan lemari atau jendela, sebagian terpotret dalam keadaan yang aneh-aneh.

Katie memperbesar foto sekadar untuk mengenali beberapa wajah.

Tak begitu buruk. Sebagian dari mereka tampak baik.

* * *

Rasanya butuh dua-tiga hari untuk menghafal wajah yang ini bernama ini, yang itu dipanggil itu. Sudah ada sebelas orang di dalam rumah, dan lima masih ditunggu, Katie sendiri bertujuh. Mereka memang bisa membuat grup paduan suara.

"Masih ada tiga orang," kata Renata, yang membuat Katie ber-oh ria sekadar untuk menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya, "mereka sedang keluar membeli makanan mentah untuk persediaan beberapa hari ke depan dan mencari tempat penyewaan papan selancar yang murah.

Dua puluh enam. Katie membuat catatan mental. Ini hampir sama banyaknya dengan isi Kabin Demeter. Baguslah. Menjadi Konselor Kabin sudah menjadi bagian hidupnya, menghadapi sebanyak ini orang dalam satu rumah seharusnya bukan hal yang baru. Apalagi dia bukan ketua rombongan, rasanya ini tidak akan terlalu berat.

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan?" Katie menawarkan diri. Semua orang tampak sibuk, dan berdiri mematung bukanlah cara membentuk kesan pertama yang ingin ia lakukan.

"Lantai atas masih belum rapi, Katie. Bawa dua-tiga orang bersamamu, ya."

Katie berencana untuk menambahkan tanaman-tanaman di atas, barangkali jika ada botol-botol yang bisa dibuat jadi pot darurat. Sayang sekali, dia tak sendirian. Orang-orang akan bingung. Harusnya _bisa_.

* * *

Makan malam satu jam kemudian adalah sebuah kegilaan permulaan. Katie baru saja turun, selesai membereskan lantai atas bersama dua orang kenalan baru (yang satu cerewet, yang satu terlalu pendiam, Katie terjebak—tapi setidaknya dia baik-baik saja, dan mendapati isi dapur seluruhnya diangkut keluar.

Mereka memanggang daging di luar—itu sudah biasa—tapi ditambah membuat salad di atas pasir, menikmati kentang yang digoreng sendiri (dan kokinya masih menggoreng dengan riang) di atas kertas yang dihamparkan di atas pantai, api unggun yang tak seberapa nyalanya menambah kekisruhan karena masing-masing dari mereka bermaksud membuatnya besar dengan melempar-lempar ranting kecil.

Katie memandangi mereka semua, tampaknya bahagia sekali dengan api unggun dan acara makan-makan ... sementara dirinya melakukan ini hampir setiap malam di perkemahan.

Betapa rindunya.

Perhatiannya terfokus pada tiga orang laki-laki yang memunggunginya. Ia mengenali mereka semua lewat baju-baju yang mereka pakai. Mereka tertangkap kamera di foto yang ia lihat tadi pagi, sedang membersihkan bagian teratas jendela samping. Satu orang berbaju kaos hijau dengan kerah, satu lagi berbaju putih, yang satu berkaos kelabu dengan rompi tipis warna hitam.

Seakan terpanggil oleh tatapannya, yang berkaos kelabu menoleh.

Katie mengernyit. Sesaat kemudian dia ingin melompat saja dari situ.

"Kau?!"

"Katie?!"

Kerumunan dan keributan seakan tidak berarti lagi saat pemuda itu mendekat. Kernyitan di kening Katie makin runcing.

"Jauh-jauh aku ke sini, hanya untuk bertemu kau lagi, Travis Stoll?!"

Travis mengangkat tangan, "Aku tidak berbuat apa-apa! Kau yang sengaja ikut ke sini supaya bisa bertemu denganku, ya?"

"Aduh, mana sudi," Katie mengeluh, "jangan-jangan malah kau yang mencuri informasi—"

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa! Aku tidak bisa mencuri banyak hal di dunia manusia saat semua orang mengelilingiku—"

"Kalian saling kenal?"

Katie refleks menggigit bibir bawahnya dan matanya berputar mencari alasan, "Oh, Mary—kami, kami pernah, oh, maksudku berteman di perkemahan musim panas saat kami kecil ..."

"Benar sekali," Travis bisa seirama dengannya, Katie merasa menemukan keajaiban, "kabinku dan kabinnya berdekatan, dan kami pernah terlibat dalam satu tim yang sama di beberapa permainan saat perkemahan," keajaiban kedua bagi Katie, karena Travis tak bermaksud mengejeknya.

"Pantas saja kalian terlihat sangat familiar satu sama lain. Omong-omong, kentang?" Mary menawarkan beberapa batang kentang yang tersisa di telapak tangannya.

"Boleh—" Katie langsung menggeram ketika Travis mengambil batang yang sama dengannya. Travis menariknya, dia menarik juga, dan kentang itu putus, dia mendapat bagian yang banyak. Ia menjulurkan lidah mengejek pada Travis.

"Um, _well_ ... kelihatannya kalian baik-baik saja. Selamat menikmati!"

Katie mengamati mata Travis. Dia mengangkat potongan kentang yang masih belum masuk mulutnya. "Tidak berminat mencuri ini?"

"Dunia manusia melarang banyak hal tentang magis demi alasan logika, Katie, dan kadang-kadang Kabut tidak mau bekerja sama denganku."

"Baiklah—" belum selesai Katie mengukir senyum kemenangan, kentang tadi sudah masuk ke mulut Travis.

"Satu-kosong."

"Travis Stoll!"

Katie terlambat. Travis sudah berlari jauh, menyongsong ombak, dan perut Katie terlalu kosong untuk diajak kompromi.

* * *

"Serius, Katie, kau harus ke rumah sakit—dagingmu terbuka!"

Katie hanya tersenyum simpul saat membalutkan perban. Salahnya sendiri, mengiris sambil menonton film dari televisi ruang tengah yang bisa dipandangnya dari dapur dengan leluasa. "Percayalah, aku pernah mengalami yang lebih parah."

"Tapi, serius ..." Mary benar-benar merinding, sepertinya, terlebih ketika melihat tetesan darah masih merembes dari sela perban tipis itu ke lantai. "Ini menakutkan."

"Aku akan sembuh lebih cepat," Katie mengacungkan telunjuknya dan menggoyang-goyangkannya di udara. "Dan aku masih bisa mengiris, dengan caraku sendiri. Tidak apa, Mary, aku _ahlinya_ sayuran. Kau tetaplah di depan dan pergilah berselancar."

"Katie—"

"Aku _ahli_ tanaman dan sayuran. Sssh, pergilah. Aku bukan anak kecil."

Mary meninggalkan Katie dengan tatapan horor, tapi Katie tertawa ke arahnya. Dengan enggan perempuan itu meninggalkan Katie, sambil berkata pelan, "Kalau kau merasa lebih buruk, segera panggil aku atau yang lain untuk mengantarkanmu ke UGD, ya ..."

"Iya," Katie terpaksa mengiyakan agar Mary cepat beranjak. Mary tidak seharusnya melihat penyembuhan yang begitu cepat atau dia akan syok dua kali dalam satu jam.

Dengan tenang Katie kembali mengiris-iris wortelnya seperti biasa, hanya meninggalkan telunjuk kirinya yang terangkat. Ia menyanyikan lagu dalam bahasa Yunani Kuno, lagu yang biasanya dinyanyikan _choir_ perkemahan untuk pertunjukan-pertunjukan yang melibatkan adegan bertani.

"Hei, Katie!"

"Uh-huh?" Katie tak menoleh.

"Mary bilang kau terluka."

Katie berhenti mengiris, mendongak sedikit. "Kau terdengar seperti sedang mengkhawatirkanku, Stoll, apa ini benar-benar kau?"

Travis memutar bola mata, gestur yang gagal menopengi rasa malunya. "Kupikir ada monster atau apa—soalnya, yah, banyak manusia biasa di sini. Dan yang demigod cuma kita. Kalau kau mati, aku sendirian. Itu gawat."

Katie mencibir. "Yang kau pedulikan cuma dirimu sendiri. Kenapa aku tidak terkejut, ya?"

"Terluka di bagian mana?" Travis menengok.

Katie menjawab dengan mengacungkan jari. Tetesan darah sudah berhenti, tapi warna merah masih menggumpal di sekitar luka. "Pisau ini tidak bersahabat."

"Mungkin hanya kau yang ceroboh," Travis menarik tangan Katie pelan-pelan, diperhatikannya luka itu, wajahnyalah yang memperlihatkan kelegaan meski bibirnya berucap, "terluka karena mengiris sayuran. Ibumu akan bangga sekali padamu. Atau, ini karma karena kau menghancurkan sesuatu yang harusnya kautumbuhkan?"

"Sebagian tumbuhan dibiarkan hidup karena memang untuk dimakan, Travis, logislah," Katie menarik tangannya, ia meringis sedikit saat secara tak sengaja jari yang terluka mengenai jari Travis.

"Lalu?"

Katie berkedip cepat. "Apanya yang lalu?"

"Kau akan tetap memasak?"

"Tidak. Aku akan memandikanmu setelah ini dengan air mancur Olympus," Katie menjawab setengah hati lalu berbalik lagi menghadap konter. Dia tak menyadari Travis merapat ke sisinya, begitu ia mengetahui, yang dia temukan adalah kedipan jahil Travis.

"Boleh juga. Ayo, dong."

"Ih!"

Travis tertawa puas, dan Katie mengomel yang hampir-hampir terdengar seperti umpatan bahasa Yunani Kuno.

* * *

Jika senja kemarin mereka lewatkan di pantai, kali ini mereka sama-sama memutuskan kegiatan dalam ruangan. Variasi berpengaruh pada mood, kata Renata, dan Katie mau tak mau setuju.

Katie memilih balkon yang menghadap pantai dengan sepiring makan besar, tacos dengan sayur-sayuran di sekeliling piring. Dia hampir saja membawa serta semangkuk sereal jika tidak menahan diri.

Di atas sana sudah ada beberapa orang. Travis termasuk—niat Katie jadi setengah-setengah, tapi ketika Travis memberinya ruang di sudut balkon, yang merupakan titik sempurna untuk melihat matahari tenggelam, dia menyingkirkan rasa gengsi.

"Kau bertemu yang lain juga, tidak, selama kuliah?" Travis setengah berbisik, seolah yang kali ini adalah topik terlarang.

Katie menggeleng singkat. "Amerika Serikat terlalu luas untuk menjadi tempat bertemu orang-orang yang tak seberapa dari perkemahan." Katie mengunyah cepat. "Rasanya aneh melihatmu sendirian."

"Oh, kau kangen Connor, ya?"

"Terlalu cepat seribu tahun," tepis Katie. "Aku bersyukur cuma ada satu dari kalian di tempat ini."

"Aku bisa mencuri Connor dari perkemahan kapan saja."

"Oke," Katie meletakkan selembar selada kembali ke piringnya, "kau mengeluarkan Connor dari sana, maka aku pun kembali masuk. Tak ada lagi yang mengisengi pondokku."

Tak disadari Katie, Travis semakin dekat ke telinganya, "Aku akan ada ke manapun kau pergi."

Katie sontak menjauhkan diri, bulu kuduknya secara harfiah berdiri. "Seram!"

Namun, balkon sunyi. Firasat Katie tidak enak.

Benar saja. Semua yang ada di sini sudah menjauh, menyisakan mereka berdua di sudut, dalam posisi mencurigakan, tetapi lebih mencurigakan lagi senyuman mereka semua.

Salah tingkah, Katie meneriakkan apa saja yang ada di dalam kepalanya, "Menjauh dariku, kau pasti ingin mencuri makananku—"

"Terlambat."

Travis mengunyah taco.

Langkah Katie berderap seperti Chiron yang sedang terburu-buru.

* * *

Bagian terbaik dari menginap bersama adalah menonton film. Setidaknya Katie dapat mengejar ketertinggalan film-film yang ia lewatkan di minggu-minggu liburan musim panas yang ia habiskan di perkemahan, dan mengetahui tren masa kini.

Salah satu temannya memiliki adik yang bersekolah asrama tak jauh dari pantai, dan anak delapan tahun itu mengunjungi si kakak. Yang mengejutkan bagi Katie, anak itu cepat sekali akrab dengannya, duduk bersamanya, memakan berondong jagung dari wadah yang sama dengannya, dan berbagi cerita dengannya hingga marathon film itu selesai pada menjelang sore hari.

"Aku tidak tahu kau juga bisa dekat dengan anak kecil."

Katie mengelap tangannya di handuk kecil yang digantung di dekat wastafel cuci piring. Sebentar lagi waktu makan malam dan yang lain sedang menyiapkan barbekyu bagian kesekian di luar sana, ia memutuskan untuk menyediakan jagung. Travis muncul secara mengejutkan dari pintu belakang, membawa sekaleng soda yang entah dia dapat dari mana—karena setahu Katie mereka telah menghabiskan persediaan untuk dua hari tadi siang.

"Entahlah. Mungkin karena salah satu sebutan ibuku adalah _Thermasia_."

"Panas?"

"Kehangatan, tahu. Kau ini anak Yunani yang memalukan." Katie melewati Travis, secara tak sengaja menyentuh bahu si lawan bicara.

"Tapi kau tidak pernah hangat padaku."

Katie berbalik dan ekspresi di wajahnya horor. Travis bergeming, cuek.

"Siapa yang memulai, coba?"

Travis tertawa seperti pencuri puas. "Kau lucu, deh."

"Kau tidak lucu, deh, Travis Stoll." Katie mencabut jagung dari kulitnya dan melemparkannya dengan jitu ke tempat sampah beberapa langkah di kanannya.

Tak terdengar lagi kata-kata dari Travis beberapa saat kemudian hingga Katie pikir laki-laki itu sudah pergi semudah caranya datang. Putra Hermes, seperti biasanya.

"Aku ... ah, aku merasa tolol."

Katie berhenti menangani jagung-jagungnya. Travis sedang melambungkan koin, menangkapnya, melambungkannya lagi, mengulanginya sambil menggantung kata-katanya.

"Setahuku sih kau memang tolol," Katie mencoba berkelakar, sejenak kemudian dia menyesal setengah mati. Tenangnya seorang yang hobi bercanda bukanlah pertanda baik.

"Tolol karena ... aku merindukan saudaraku."

Sebuah kulit jagung melayang ke wajah Travis dan pemuda itu berteriak _ow, ow, ow_ dengan dramatis.

"Aku tidak mau mendengarmu lagi."

"Tapi, Katie," seperti kilat saja Travis sudah berada tepat di samping Katie, "aku serius. Aku punya drachma. Aku ingin mengejek jerawat Connor sekali saja dalam bulan ini. Aku ingin tahu apakah dia melakukan pencurian—ah, keusilan—lebih sedikit daripada aku bulan ini."

"Maka lakukanlah sendiri!" Katie mengempaskan sebonggol jagung ke dalam kontainer plastik. "Kau bahkan punya drachma sendiri."

Lagi-lagi, senjata Travis adalah diam dan Katie meluluh untuk menoleh.

Mata Travis berkata hal sebaliknya dari sifat-sifat utamanya. Katie membuka mulut, tetapi pilihan katanya seperti mencari perismpangan lain selain bibirnya.

"Kau ingin ... kita melakukannya bersama? Kenapa harus?"

Travis mengangkat bahu, "Entahlah. Mungkin karena kau adalah Katie?"

"Kurasa mungkin jawabannya adalah karena aku juga punya saudara di sana, Travis," Katie meninggalkan jagung-jagungnya, lantas mendorong Travis dengan gaya yang jenaka, "sekarang mari kita ke kamar mandi."

* * *

Pesan-Iris membawa Connor ke kamar mandi di sebuah rumah pantai. Travis menertawakan jerawat barunya di ujung hidung—sekarang Katie berpikir bahwa Stoll bersaudara mungkin telah menciptakan suatu lelucon khusus jerawat.

"Astaga—kau sedang di kamar mandi?" Connor menunjuk-nunjuk sambil melangkah mundur dengan horornya.

"Dan itu mengingatkanmu bahwa kau lupa membuat kamar mandi kabin Hypnos bocor untuk agenda malam ini?"

"Maksudku— _kamar mandi_ , Travis!" dia menunjuk ke arah Katie, "bersama Gardner? Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa ada Gardner? Tapi—akhirnya! Akhirnya kau mewujudkannya, Saudara! Impianmu itu! Aku sangat bangga atas nama ayah kita!"

Katie mengernyit, memutuskan untuk mengabaikan maksud halus Connor yang bisa berarti apa saja. "Sekarang, Connor, kalau kau punya waktu untuk takjub pada kami berdua, tolong panggilkan Miranda atau siapapun dari kabinku. Dan, ya, tentu saja, ini kamar mandi—di mana lagi kami bisa mendapatkan air melimpah untuk pesan-Iris, karena kalau kami melakukannya di pantai kami pasti dianggap orang yang—entah melakukan apa? Berlatih drama?"

"Kalian bisa melakukan _apa saja_ di kamar mandi," tuding Connor, "dan—"

"Connor Stoll! Miranda Gardiner atau yang lain, sekarang juga, atau," Katie mencoba menggertak dengan mencekik Travis, ia sangat memanfaatkan kesempatan, bahkan hingga diguncang-guncangnya laki-laki itu hingga mukanya merah, "saudaramu ini kucekik sampai besok pagi!"

"Oh, biar saja, cekik saja dia sampai biru—biar aku yang menyampaikan kalimat-kalimat sebelum wafatnya: dia naksir padamu sejak dua tahun lalu, Katie! Daah, aku akan memanggilkan Miranda dulu!" Tak sampai sedetik, Connor langsung lenyap, tertinggal kabinnya yang sunyi.

Tangan Katie masih di leher Travis, dan rasanya langsung canggung. Ketika Katie menarik tangannya, Travis terbatuk-batuk dramatis seolah tak ada apa-apa sebelumnya. "Waduh, aku memang hampir mati."

"Err ...," Katie menghindari tatapan Travis, "semoga Connor tidak bohong."

"Dia tidak mungkin bohong."

Sejenak kemudian Katie baru tersadar akan kalimatnya yang bermakna ganda. _Duh_. _Yang mana bohongnya, maksudnya?_ Lalu ia coba-coba melirik Travis,yang tahu-tahu juga sedang meliriknya.

"Katie! Heeeei, apa kabarmu di sana?"

Katie merasa terselamatkan, Miranda datang dan kelihatan ingin sekali memeluknya. Dengan cepat dia bercerita soal kuliahnya dan hal-hal yang ia temui di sini, sementara di sampingnya Travis berbisik-bisik dengan Connor, tak begitu dipedulikannya apa yang sedang mereka bahas. Hingga akhirnya panggilan itu harus berakhir dengan Katie yang meminta agar kabin Demeter tetap waspada pada kabin Hermes yang bisa menyiapkan jebakan kapan saja. Connor tertawa jahil,

"Tenang saja, semua akan tetap mendapat hiburan,"

dan ia mendapat cibiran dari Katie, yang berkata bahwa putra-putri Demeter sudah tahu caranya melindungi diri dari Stoll yang tinggal satu di perkemahan.

Saat pesan-Iris itu diakhiri, Katie mendapati Travis sedang mengerutkan bibirnya—sesuatu yang terlalu janggal untuk terjadi.

"Travis? Kau baik-baik saja? Kau kelihatan ... konyol?"

"Yah, mungkin kau tidak akan mendengar ini dari siapapun dan melihatnya di luar," Travis menyandari cermin, "aku ingin bersama-sama Connor. Kuliah bikin capek. Tapi ... melihat apa yang terjadi ... yah, kautahu, akhir Perang Gaea, memberitahuku bahwa dunia sudah mulai aman—setidaknya setahuku—dan kemungkinan untuk hidup di rentang usia lebih panjang itu ada. Aku harus melanjutkan kehidupan. Aku harus bertahan. Aku harus bekerja, bertanggung jawab, terus bertahan, dan kuliah adalah salah satu cara untuk mendapatkan banyak uang."

Katie tercenung. Hampir-hampir tak disadarinya ia berjalan mendekati Travis. "Dan kau mulai merasakan apa itu tanggung jawab, hm? Susah, jadi manusia. Apalagi yang setengah dewa. Kadang-kadang aku juga tidak percaya takdirku."

"Lalu kita di sini, berada di kamar mandi, sedang berlibur, sambil memikirkan soal kerja sambilan untuk menutupi uang jajan dan keperluan mendadak—hidup ini tidak bisa lebih mudah, kah?"

Katie tertawa pahit. "Kau sedang bicara dalam perspektif uang, ternyata. Tidak sadarkah kita telah melewati dua perang dan kita sedang baik-baik saja setelahnya? Kalau dipikir-pikir, titan yang bangkit dari kubur dan ibu pertiwi yang haus kekuasaan itu sedikit lebih seram daripada soal keuangan, lho."

"Ah, ha ha," Travis tertawa konyol, "omongan tentang Kronos selalu mengingatkanku bahwa aku juga punya kesalahan besar."

"Travis, apapun yang terjadi pada saudaramu, itu bukan dosamu. Kita tidak punya kendali penuh atas segala yang terjadi, meski kita setengah dewa. Selembar daun jatuh, kita bisa menangkapnya, tetapi kita tidak tahu daun mana lagi yang akan jatuh, ataupun ke mana angin akan membawanya."

Travis mencoba menyelami kata-kata Katie sambil mengamati wajahnya. Wajah seorang ketua dari sekelompok putra-putri tanpa ibu manusia yang tentu pernah merasakan kekosongan. Katie adalah konselor kepala, sang ketua, otomatis menjadi pengganti sosok ibu bagi saudara-saudara mereka, yang tak pernah hadir dalam kehidupan mereka. Posisi mereka sama, tapi Travis merasa berbeda. Ia dan saudara-saudaranya masih memiliki ibu, sosok yang membantu mereka tumbuh dewasa. Sementara Katie harus mengambil peran itu di usia yang sangat muda.

"Kau terlihat seperti bocah yang butuh pelukan." Katie maju. "Sini, sini. Aku hampir-hampir tidak percaya bahwa yang ini adalah Travis Stoll. Yang pernah mengerjai kabin kami dan berbuat kekacauan di sekeliling perkemahan."

Travis menyambut pelukan Katie, bahkan memejamkan matanya di bahu Katie dan membaui aroma apapun yang bisa ia raih. Katie seperti musim panas bercampur aroma dedaunan segar dan alam terbuka.

"Kalau kau merasa bersalah karena kehilangan saudara, maka ingatlah bahwa aku juga kehilangan teman-teman sekaligus saudaraku dari kabin Demeter saat dua perang berakhir. Melalui ketakutan untuk diri sendiri adalah satu hal mengerikan, dan melihat kematian orang-orang terdekat adalah perkara yang lebih parah."

Travis tak menjawab. Tangannya menggenggam kaos Katie.

"Siapa di dalam, sih? Lama sekali!"

Mereka sontak memisahkan diri dan saling menatap dengan ekspresi horor.

"Kau keluar duluan," dorong Travis.

"Ya sama saja, bodoh, mereka akan tahu kalau kita berdua di sini!"

"Aku akan lewat—"

"Lubang angin? Lupakan! Kau berbuat kerusakan di rumah orang!"

"Aku putra Dewa Pelindung Pencuri! Ayahku akan mengganti kacanya!"

"Kata orang yang barusan bicara soal tanggung jawab dan kemandirian?"

"Katie, darurat!"

"Darurat saja terus!"

"Katie, ya? Dan siapa itu? Duh, kamar mandi di atas saja, deh, ada yang tidak bisa diganggu di sini!" teriak seseorang dari luar. Katie tidak bisa menduganya, ia kurang bisa berpikir jernih sekarang.

"Kamar mandi di atas juga punya antrian!" sahut yang lain.

"Sudahlah," Travis menarik tangan Katie, "kita selesaikan secara adat."

Pintu dibuka, Katie sedikit berlega hati karena kerumunan telah bubar, tapi bukan berarti mereka bebas. Tatapan-tatapan jahil mulai tertuju, dan sebagian bersiul. Katie melirik Travis, yang matnaya berputar waspada menyapu ruangan. Kali pertama lagi manusia ini bertingkah seperti itu, setidaknya di mata Katie.

"Sudah kuduga, mereka pasti punya _affair_!"

"Duh, bukannya ada peraturan _no hot stuffs_ , ya?"

"Apa yang kaulakukan di dalam sana, Stoll?"

"Kalian kelihatannya ingin sekali melihat secara langsung?" Travis bersuara seolah telah kembali menjadi dirinya yang biasa. "Nih."

Katie bisa saja menampik atau sekalian mengecap pipi Travis dengan telapak tangannya sebagai refleks, tapi dia menerima saja satu kecupan Travis pada sudut bibirnya, dan laki-laki itu langsung lari seperti yang dilakukan Connor saat memanggilkan Miranda tadi.

"Puas kalian semua?" Travis menunjuki semua yang masih tersisa di ruangan, "Kalian tidak seberani aku, hm? Aku menang!" kemudian dia berlari mundur sambil menatap Katie, "Katie, sisanya, yang terjadi di dalam, tetap disimpan di dalam sana saja, ya!" dia menyertakan tawa pada kalimatnya.

Katie melihat lebih jauh dari itu; Katie tahu bahwa Travis tak ingin menunjukkan sisi lainnya pada siapapun. Adalah sebuah kesalahan untuk mengabaikannya.

Katie melihat Travis dengan cara yang berbeda mulai detik ini. Bahwa seseorang tak mungkin hanya punya satu lapis sifat. Sekompleks dunia, seseorang bisa saja sama tak bisa dipahaminya.

* * *

Katie dan teman-teman wanitanya memakan jagung-jagungnya senja itu, sementara para lelaki bermain voli pantai. Travis memimpin tim yang menghadap ke lautan, dan Katie sadar bahwa ikatan bisa lebih terasa jika berbagi duka yang sama.

* * *

Katie menemukan Travis sedang bermain rubik besar di ujung beranda di tengah malam.

"Tidak ada orang lain."

"Yeah, Kat, dan aku yakin di belakangmu ada beberapa yang menguntit karena ingin tahu. Percaya padaku."

"Iya, iya, putra Dewa Pelindung Pencuri," Katie memutar bola mata. "Tapi setidaknya, kita bisa bicara pelan-pelan karena telinga tidak bisa mengikuti seperti mata. Mau melanjutkan yang tadi sore?"

Travis mengangkat pandangannya. "Apakah harus?"

"Karena aku melihat Travis yang berbeda. Aku ingin tahu ... lebih banyak."

"Ha," Travis tersenyum miring sambil mengutak-atik kubus enam belas kotak kecil itu. Ia berdecak saat satu bidang terganggu oleh satu warna kecil di sudut. "Pencuri ulung tidak boleh dibobol kecuali dia berniat membukanya sendiri."

"Oh, jadi tidak mau cerita lagi, nih? Baiklah," Katie berlagak merajuk, dia berdiri dan berbalik, tepat saat Travis mengenggam pergelangan tangannya.

"Aku cuma tidak mau membongkarnya terlalu cepat. Kita masih punya banyak waktu, hm? Atau kau hanya berusaha mengakhirinya di tempat ini?"

"Bukan begitu—uh," Katie pun kembali duduk, kendati wajahnya mengatakan hal bermakna sebaliknya, "yah, terserahlah. Mari bicara hal lain. Kenapa berada di sini?"

"Aku bermimpi tentang kakakku."

Mata Katie waspada. "Luke?"

"Siapa lagi? Dia pahlawan dari kabin Hermes. Aku, penggantinya, tidak bisa melakukan hal sebesar pengorbanannya."

Katie tersenyum kecil, "Kau akan tahu nanti. Kita masih punya banyak waktu, 'kan?"

Travis mendapati dirinya tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan.

"Filosofi darahku; darah alam: pohon baru tahu siapa yang akan dia naungi saat dia sudah besar."

"... Wow. Dan di sini, putri Demeter sedang menaungi putra Hermes. Apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya?"

Katie tertawa renyah, "Tidak semuanya akan terjawab kali ini. Kita masih punya waktu, 'kan?"

"Ah, tapi, satu hal, Katie."

"Yeah? Kau akhirnya punya kekuatan untuk tidur? Ya, sama-sama," Katie mengibaskan tangannya di udara.

Travis meregangkan tangannya, kemudian berjalan melewati Katie, berhenti sebentar di ambang pintu,

"Connor tidak bohong."

* * *

Petang itu, mereka menikmati makanan dengan posisi tersebar, sebagian besar duduk-duduk di lantai. Katie sedang ikut menggosipkan selebriti yang menjadi bintang film yang mereka saksikan kemarin saat Travis mengambil tempat di sampingnya.

"Ups, ada yang sedang ingin berduaan—tinggalkan Katie!"

"Mmmh," Katie menelan jusnya dengan santai, "orang ini cuma ingin menularkan virus flunya padaku. Dia mulai bersin-bersin tadi siang gara-gara tengah malam tadi berjam-jam duduk di luar."

"Benar sekali," Travis dengan senang hati menanggapi. "Aku tidak mau menderita sendiri. Perempuan ini juga harus kena. Sisanya adalah kalian semua."

"Obat?" Katie menoleh, tapi posisinya siap menyikut jika jawabannya tak memuaskan.

"Sudah. Kutelan sekali dua."

"Wah, kau merugikan persediaan obat di sini."

"Sudah tugasku."

Katie mendapat tatapan heran dari teman-temannya. "Kenapa, kawan-kawan?"

"Kalian ... memang terbiasa begini, ya?"

"Biasanya, sih, lebih parah dari ini," Katie tanpa sadar menyandarkan punggungnya pada lengan Travis.

"Kukira orang-orang yang baru jadian sukanya bermanis-manis ria," komentar Mary. "Nyatanya ada yang begini."

"Ada banyak kenyataan yang tidak kalian tahu," tanggap Travis—yang Katie anggap lebih dalam dari yang terdengar. Entah mengapa, hanya karena dia baru mengamati, atau memang Travis bisa mengungkapkan hal-hal yang sedalam ini?

"Ternyata mitos bahwa acara liburan bisa membuat cinta lokasi itu benar, ya?"

"Kata siapa?" bantah Katie. "Cinta lokasi di tempat ini? Maaf-maaf saja, ya." Dia melirik Travis yang tiba-tiba tertawa seolah paham.

"Katanya sebelum ini kalian cuma teman biasa?"

"Ada banyak kenyataan yang tidak kalian tahu," ulang Travis, dengan irama yang dibuat-buat.

Katie tersenyum kecil, sengaja membiarkan Travis yang bermain-main dengan mencekiknya, _balas dendam_ , katanya dengan nada main-main. Orang-orang mungkin melihatnya jenaka, tapi bagi Katie; Travis adalah segala tentang misteri sekarang. Orang yang tertawa paling keras, bisa jadi menyimpan luka paling besar. Jika tak digali, selamanya dia hanya akan melihat topeng.

Dia tidak ingin _topeng Travis_.

Dia ingin _Travis_.

* * *

Senja berikutnya, semua barang telah siap di dalam mobil. Satu rombongan sudah menyalakan mesin, dan pintu pun telah terkunci. Matahari hampir-hampir tak kelihatan lagi di sudut sana.

"Jadi ..."

"Jadi ..."

Katie menatap Travis lama-lama—dan yang ia lakukan pada akhirnya hanyalah tertawa. "Si sialan ini ..."

"Yeha, Katie, kau tidak akan bisa melihatku untuk beberapa saat lamanya. Jangan-jangan sampai musim panas tahun depan."

"Seperti lupa fungsi pesan-Iris saja. Dan, mmm, kadang-kadang ponsel pintar membantu. Kalau kita beruntung."

"Pesan-Iris lebih keren."

"Terserahlah." Katie menepuk pundak Travis. "Kita masih punya banyak waktu, 'kan?"

Konsentrasi Travis terbagi, antara Katie dengan cahaya oranye yang memudar di balik punggungnya. Perlahan, di hadapannya, Katie tersenyum, dan ia tahu apa yang harus ia ucapkan. "Ya. Masih ada banyak matahari terbenam yang bisa kita lewati bersama. Sampai jumpa."

Katie menarik tangan Travis yang sudah beranjak. Ia membalas apa yang diberikan Travis di depan kamar mandi tempo hari.

"Sampai jumpa, Travis."

"Kita masih punya banyak waktu, Katie."

**end.**

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: di serial trials of apollo, posisi konselor kabin dipegang miranda gardiner, dan tidak ada pernyataan resmi ke mana katie gardner; diasumsikan dia hanya menghabiskan waktu di perkemahan hanya untuk musim panas (seperti annabeth yang biasanya digantikan malcolm); sementara travis, di toa dinyatakan dia kuliah dan connor jadi konselor kepala.


End file.
